Halloween with the Holy Land
by The Author 1945
Summary: Israel celebrates Halloween with his brother, America, and Japan. They get into a spot of trouble with England...Happy Halloween from the Author 1945! Author-series, one shot, Halloween special!


Happy Halloween, everyone! I'm the Author 1945, muahahaha! Read me, fav me! Treat me, but don't trick me!

So, I decided since its this awesome holiday, you all deserved a special Halloween story! Enjoy!

...

* * *

"Trick or treat!"

Germany, clad in a rather lazily donned werewolf costume, answered the door and couldn't help but smile when he looked down and his eyes immediately fell upon a very young boy dressed in a black cape with fake fangs and neatly-brushed black hair. The young nation of Israel smiled up at his father, his eyes sparkling with delight as he offered his pillow sack for a candy deposit. The boy was flanked on his left and right by America, who Germany for the life of him couldn't tell what the hell he was supposed to be dressed as. It looked as though the American nation was dressing, or at least attempting to dress, as some sort of serial killer. He had a Jason mask that wasn't entirely on and while in one hand he clutched a pumpkin candy holder, in his other hand he clutched a chainsaw. Japan was dressed as something fluffy. It could've been a fox or a cat for all Germany could tell, but it was certainly something fluffy.

"Happy Halloween, mein Schatz," chuckled the German nation fondly, ruffling the boy's hair, "I didn't expect you to come this far on your trick-or-treating route!"

Israel smiled happily, "we decided to mix it up this year!" he declared, "Akhi decided we should try going to some of the countries' houses instead of just wandering around New York. And we also decided to take Japan along with us again. You having fun, by the way, Japan?"

He looked over his shoulder to the Japanese man, who gave a small smile and nod, "hai, Isu-chan. Although I still find this custom a bit odd, its enjoyable nonetheless."

"HA HA HA! Halloween's always funner when it being spent with pals, huh Japan?" queried the American nation and Japan nodded.

"I wasn't aware that you still went trick-or-treating, America," said Germany and the American smiled widely.

"I didn't before Israel was born, but I started again after I took him in," explained the American, "its always hard to get candy when you're like eighteen."

...

* * *

_Ding Dong!"_

_"Trick or treat!" said America cheerfully._

_Slam!_

The American's smile drooped and he sighed irately as the door was once more slammed in his face.

_"Well!" he cried with umbrage, "happy Halloween to you too!"_

_..._

* * *

"Rightfully so," sighed Germany.

"Yeah," chuckled the American, "it got easier once Izzy came around, especially when he was a baby."

...

* * *

_Ding Dong!_

_"Twick or tweat!" said the baby Israeli._

_"Oh~! How precious!" cooed the house owner before showering the young boy with so much candy that he stumbled and collapsed._

_..._

* * *

"Ken," chuckled the young Israeli nation, "it's much easier to get candy when you can't pronounce your 'r's correctly!"

The others nodded in agreement.

"So what are you dressed as, mein Schatz?" asked Germany curiously. Israel grinned as if he had been hoping that Germany would ask him that. He pulled his cape over his face.

"I'm a vampire!" he declared, "I vant to suck your blood!"

Germany chuckled and America smiled.

"I taught him the Romanian impression. How'd I do?" asked the American.

"Very accurate," said Germany, "what made you decide to be a vampire, Israel?"

"Palestine gave me the idea~!" said the Israeli brightly.

...

* * *

A week before Halloween:

"Give me back my land, you blood-sucking Zionist!" shouted Palestine furiously, tossing a rock at the boy's head.

"Ouch!" cried the child, rubbing his sore head and looking over at the Palestinian. However, rather than looking mad, the boy looked rather curious.

"Blood-sucker?" repeated the boy and his eyes brightened, "great idea, thanks Pali!"

The boy then proceeded to run off while Palestine watched him go with an arched eyebrow.

"What?" queried the Palestinian, "hey! What do you mean? Come back here! Come back here and get angry!"

...

* * *

"Hm," said Germany with a nod, "I suppose he can be helpful on occasion."

Israel nodded in agreement. Germany grabbed the nearby candy bowl and then proceeded to hand out small handfuls to each of them while they looked on joyously.

"Awesome! Thanks, G! You're the best!"

"Arigoto, Doitsu-san."

"Oh, hey! Don't forget Mavrik!" said the boy. He gestured to his shoulder. Germany looked closely and then noticed that Israel's pet rat, Mavrik, was sitting on the boy's shoulder. The little rat was dressed in a teeny bat costume and holding a very small bag in its teeth. Germany sighed but obeyed and dropped a single piece of candy into the rat's tiny bag. The rat let out a contented squeak and Israel grinned.

"Toda, Aba~!"

"I'm not your Aba," snapped Germany, then he smiled, "be safe, be sure you have a flashlight with you and be sure not to stray from America and Japan. America, if you need me to come with…"

"Nah, G, it's fine, we've been doing this for years now, I can handle it!"

"All right, but keep your eyes on him," said Germany.

"Yeah, yeah, G," sighed America, rolling his eyes and slightly at Germany's over-protectiveness for the boy. The three trick-or-treaters, after they had received their candy, turned on their heels and made their way back down the garden path, waving over their shoulders to Germany as they left.

"Auf Windersehn! Happy Halloween!" shouted Germany to the three.

"Kesese!" came a sudden happy noise as Prussia, clad in a rather lazily donned devil outfit (basically a black hoodie with horns taped to the hood and a pitchfork that he had gotten from God only knows where) came out of the house.

"Hey nephs! Wait up! The awesome me is…"

"I don't think so," sighed Germany, grabbing his brother by the ear and dragging him back into the house, "we are _not_ having a repeat of last year's incident, you're banned from leaving the house on Halloween until I pay back the property damage you dealt to Sweden's house!"

"Wha?!" whined Prussia, struggling and cringing in pain as his brother pulled him back into the house by the ear, "Ow! Ow! Oh, come on, West, I said I was sorry! Come oooooon! I want candy toooooo! Weeeeeeeesssssst!"

"Got im Himmel," sighed the German nation, "how am I the younger one?"

...

* * *

"Okay~!" said the Israeli nation happily as he checked off 'Germany' on his 'Houses to Visit' list, "So, that was Germany. We already visited Poland…"

"Why was he dressed like a…" Japan began to ask but America cut him off.

"Don't ask, Japan, just don't ask," he advised. Japan nodded, deciding America was probably correct on this.

"Went to Ita's house…a shame all the gelato he gave us nearly melted, we had to eat it all there!" said the boy.

"Worth it!" said America with a smile

"Lithuania….Czechi…teepeed Russia's house….China, Korea…okay, that's means next up is France! Should we go and…?"

"No!" cried both America and Japan in unison, being far more experienced in what Halloween and 'dressing up' meant for France than the young Israeli nation was. Israel cringed and looked at them curiously.

"But why…?" the Jewish nation started to ask but America cut him off by explaining:

"Trust me, little bro, give France a chance to dress up as something skimpy and he'll take advantage of it."

"'Skimpy'?" repeated the child naïvely.

"Exactly," said America with a nod. Israel shrugged.

"Okay, no France then," said the boy, putting a big 'X' over France's name as he continued to wonder what 'skimpy' meant and made a mental note to ask his father what it meant later.

"Then that would mean," said Japan, looking over Israel's shoulder, "that next is England."

America's eyes immediately brightened at the mention of the name "England."

"All right! You know what that means guys!"

Israel grinned eagerly and Japan heaved a sigh of slight exasperation. Both the Israeli and the Japanese man stated in unison:

"Scare contest."

America smiled happily and nodded. America and England had been having "scare contests" since America was very little kid. It was only quite recently that America had started having any victories over England whatsoever. Actually, thus far, he had only had one. England had won every other scare contest that they had had thus far. Which wasn't that big of a surprise, America scared easily at phony things after all.

"So!" said America, clapping his hands together and rubbing them eagerly, "lets think up a plan, guys!"

"Akhi, you know we really gotta start coming up with these plans in advance, if we wait until Halloween then it just takes forever!" sighed the Israeli.

"Fortunately," said Japan, eager to get this over with as fast as possible so they could get back to their calm, fun trick-or-treating activity, "I took the liberty to come up with a plan beforehand."

America and Israel both grinned at this, knowing that Japan, if nothing else, was a master of scares. Japan, Israel, and America all knelt down on the side of the street as they began to discuss their plan. Once he had explained the plan, both brothers grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Hey, that may work!" said the American nation happily, "what do you think, Izzy?"

Israel smiled and looked at his shoulder, "I think it's Mavy's opinion that counts the most, what do you think, Mavy?"

Mavrik responded with a small squeak and a nod. The boy grinned.

"Well, looks like we're all in agreement! Lets got going!"

...

* * *

England might have been good at scaring, but when it came to dressing up he was anything but original. He was essentially dressed up in a wizard outfit, darkly caped and wearing a pointed hat.

He stood over a cauldron, snickering.

"Now, now," he muttered to himself, "what should I do to scare America this year? Perhaps another serial killer illusion? A werewolf? Or…"

He spun around and dug through a nearby chest, pulling out a particularly frightening mask. He grinned and put it on. He couldn't help but remember all of the years when America had been a very small child and he had chased him all around the house wearing a scary mask such as this.

"A bit of nostalgia!" he declared, "America might have gotten lucky with that Russia trick last year, but this year he won't be so lucky!"

_Ding Dong!_

The English nation looked over his shoulder as he heard the doorbell ring and his grin widened. _That must be America right now_, he thought. He continued to snicker as he made his way up the stairs grabbed the door handle and prepared himself. _All right, America, prepare yourself._

With that, the English nation threw open the door, raising up his arms as if they were claws and crying, "RAWR!"

He froze in place however when he noticed that it wasn't America, but Japan and Israel. The Japanese and Israeli nations blinked at him as if he was insane.

"Erg…" muttered the Israeli awkwardly, holding out his pillowcase, "trick-or-treat?"

Japan nodded and also offered his sack. England felt grateful that he had the mask on so they couldn't see how red he was going.

"I…! Erg! I thought…you…ahh…." he muttered embarrassedly, "erm…where's America?"

"Oh, he's not with us," said Israel. England arched a suspicious eyebrow at the boy and put his hands on his hips.

"Isn't he now?" he said, looking over the boy's shoulders as if expecting America to be hiding behind a tree somewhere ready to jump out at him at any point, "and just where is he then?"

"He came trick-or-treating with us," explained Japan, knowing that his opinion would be far more trusted by the English nation than Israel's, "however before we made it to your house, he suddenly became very nervous that he would lose the scaring contest since he didn't have a plan for this year, so he ran home to come up with a plan before he came back."

England blinked. He was slightly suspicious, however since Japan was backing up Israel and he didn't suspect Japan of any foul play, he decided that the explanation made sense and lowered his guard slightly.

"Oh…he muttered, "erm…well…sorry…I just wanted to scare America…"

"No problem, we'll forgive you if you give us some candy~!" said Israel brightly, holding up his sack.

"Oh, right," said England, grabbing the nearby candy bowl and giving some to both Japan and Israel, "how's your Halloween been going by the way?"

"_Brilliant_!" said Israel perkily. Mavrik, at hearing his cue, skittered down Israel's shoulder and into the English nation's home. England, giving candy Japan, didn't notice.

"Jolly good," sighed England, "well, have fun then….and be sure to avoid France's house! No need for young eyes to see anything that's going on with him tonight!"

"Right~!" said Israel, giving a small salute.

"Happy Halloween, England-san," said Japan with a slight bow.

"Yeah, you too," said England, giving a small wave before shutting the door. England watched the two suspiciously out the window as they walked down the garden path and soon were out of sight. English nation pursed his lips and then shook his head slightly. _I guess they must have been telling the truth…huh, well I guess I can't blame America,_ he thought with a confident grin_, I would be nervous about my scaring abilities too!_

Believing that he had more time and little to fear from the American nation, England went back down to the magic room.

Meanwhile, outside, Israel and Japan quickly reunited with America, who had been ducking into the nearby bushes.

"Mavy in?" queried the American and Israel nodded.

"Ken," he said with a nod.

"Now," said Japan, "we just have to wait for the signal."

"Great!" said America, "then lets get ready!"

Back in England's house, as soon as he saw England go back down to his magic room and slam the door, Mavrik crept from the shadows where he was hiding. He squeaked sneakily when he saw that the English nation had gone and quickly skittered from his hiding spot towards the door. Mavrik climbed up a nearby table and made a daring leap from the table to the doorknob. He managed to make it and as soon as he clung to the doorknob he managed to squeeze his little body into the keyhole and then proceeded to use his unnatural ability to unlock locks to unlock the door. As soon as there was a little click the rat exited the lock and then grabbed unto the knob and turned it. Immediately the door swung open.

"There we go!" said Israel, keen eyes immediately spotting the opening of the door despite the absence of England, "its all clear guys! Lets get going!"

"Right," said Japan, once they were prepared, "now we must all be careful now, and be sure to stay quiet until we're ready."

"Ken!"

"Right!" said America brightly, "lets go trick an Englishman!"

...

* * *

England still felt rather embarrassed over the Japan and Israel incident, even though they knew it had been part of his and America's longtime tradition it was still rather embarrassing.

_I'll feel better,_ he thought confidently with a smirk, _as soon as I get America! Huh, I wonder what's taking that bloody wanker so long…well, it'll take him a little to get from his house back to mine, so maybe I can think of something else…I don't feel like using the mask now._

England took off the spooky mask and set it aside. As he was about to dig through his chest once more when he could swear that he heard a small noise from somewhere. He blinked but shook his head, thinking that it was probably nothing.

_Creeeek!_

England straightened up and perked up his ears as he could swear he heard a floor creaking from somewhere. For a minute he froze, but then shook his head.

_Probably just the house settling_, he thought, returning to his chest.

**_CLOMP! CLOMP! CLOMP!_**

England jumped twenty feet and gasped. _That_ was definitely not the house settling!

The English nation spun around and looked up at the door. Was somebody in the house?! That had sounded like footsteps! Was it America? No, America didn't have a key and America wasn't subtle enough to have gotten into the house without loudly bursting through the door first and laughing. Plus America should have been across the ocean…was it Israel and Japan? No, they didn't have a key either and why would they want to break in without America?

_What if it's a burglar?_ he thought worriedly, _or a criminal of some sort…or worse, what if it's France?!_

All three of those possibilities (especially the last one) sent shivers down his spine, however the English nation wasn't about to let some burglar or Frenchman march around his house. Plus he was curious. So England made is way up the stairs and exited the magic room.

The first thing he noticed was that the door was open. That fact alone caused his heart to immediately leap into his throat. He stepped foreword to look closely at it. It hadn't been forced open; it looked like it had been opened from the inside.

**_CLOMP! CLOMP! CLOMP!_**

England cringed and spun around. The sound was coming from the top of the staircase. He looked up and shuddered. He half wanted to go up there but at the moment he was too nervous to even move or cast a spell. Instead he merely managed to mutter a lame, "hello?"

No response.

"W-who's there? F-France, America, if that's you this isn't funny or scary!"

It was clear from the wobble in his tone, however, that that last part was simply not true. England bit his lip when there was still no response and took a cautious step foreword.

"H-hello?"

"BOOO!"

England let out a rather girlish scream as three figures suddenly leapt down from the ceiling with gruesome faces and suspended themselves in midair. The poor English nation curled up into a ball, shielding his head and shaking in terror as he thought for sure that there were three daemons in his house.

Well, he was partially right.

He heard two pairs of laughter and peeked through his fingers. He was able to see what had really scared him:

America, Israel, and Japan, all hanging from the stair banisters by ropes, wearing scary Halloween masks. Israel and America laughed so hard it was a wonder their ribcages didn't burst open. America, Israel and Japan pulled off their masks and smiled down at the Englishman.

"Ha! Gotcha, Iggy!"

"You screamed like a girl!" laughed Israel, going red in the face with laughter.

"Don't feel too bad, England-san," said Japan with a small smile of both amusement and pity at seeing the shocked look on the Englishman's face.

America didn't seem to share his sentiment as he gloatingly pointed at England and said, "you looost! You loooost! I scaaaaared you! I wiiiin! That's two in a rooooooow! Ha ha ha haaaaa!"

For a minute England gaped and stared at the three, frozen in shock, his eyes white. Then he took a deep breath and his expression became calm. He then smiled calmly, got up, and exited the room. Japan watched him go curiously. America and Israel were far too busy laughing to even notice.

"HA HA HA! Aw man, Japan!" laughed America, "you did great! Awesome plan!"

Japan smiled shyly at the praise, "arigoto, America-san. Now, can we return to trick-or-treating?"

"Yup!" said America with a nod.

"Just as soon as we get down," said Israel, wiggling slightly. However, squirm as he may, he could not get free. America arched an eyebrow and tried as well, but found that he too was stuck.

"Uh, Japan-san," queried the Israeli nation, "how do we get down, exactly?"

Japan blinked, "down?"

America and Israel looked to one another, their eyes wide. Their heads immediately snapped to where England had been laying previously.

"Uh, where'd Iggy go?" asked America curiously.

"He left a minute ago…" said Japan.

At that moment however, there was an 'ahem!' All three of the tricksters looked up and saw England standing there, a wicked grin on his face as he held a gentleman's cane in his hand, smacking it into his palm. All three of them paled.

"Ahhh…Iggy…" muttered America nervously, "what's that for?"

"Oh, nothing," said England in his most innocent voice as he casually walked over to them, "I just figured that since my _darling_ little brothers and wonderful _friend, _Japan, decided to come over and since they were so successful in their endeavors, they deserved a present!"

"P-present?" repeated Israel nervously.

"Yes!" said England brightly, "since all three of you loves games so much, I figured the three of you would like to play a game with me. It's called 'Halloween piñata!'"

"H-Halloween piñata?" repeated Japan with a shudder and England nodded.

"Yes, with me as the hitter," said England, raising up the stick with a glare, "and you three as the piñatas!"

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Ouch!

"Ai!"

"Owwww! Iggy! Not cool!" cried America but the Englishman continued to smack them as they helplessly dangled from the banister.

"You stupid, lousy, childish, immature, _twats_!" cried the Englishman furiously as he smacked them repeatedly. Mavrik scurried up the rope and started gnawing at it in an attempt to free his master and the others. However, the ropes were thick and even for Mavrik, it would take some time before they were freed and in the meantime, England continued to smack them with a vengeance.

Israel gritted his teeth as he dealt with the pain. However at one point he looked to his side at his brother and a small smile came to his lips as he asked, "worth it?"

The American smirked.

"Worth it," he confirmed in spite of the beating, "we should do this again next Halloween!"

...

* * *

And happy Halloween to every one of my readers! Thanks for reading, please review and if you'll excuse me, I've got some candy to get! You're never too old to trick or treat!


End file.
